Akane's Sight
by CatGodApollosSlave
Summary: When she was little Akane could see things others couldn't. After dying and coming back to life, the sight came back. But with the sight comes terror and heartache and death. R&R please, first story published! No flames please! Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma!
1. Akane's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi except for the OC.

Small hands held each other tightly as two young children walked deeper and deeper into the woods. The two were best friends and fearless when they are together. The little girl was slightly leading the boy, though he was right on her tail. Glancing at his face the little girl smiled softly.

"Come on Ken-chan! Aren't you excited? They should be ahead!" she exclaimed. He grinned back at her.

"Of course I am Kane-chan! Maybe they will let us come to their world once again! The faeries are always so nice to us!" The girl nodded and they continued to go deeper and deeper into the woods. They stopped before a small pond, waiting and watching in excitement for the faeries to come out and play with them like they did so many times before. Everything around them seemed to get darker and darker, the pond before them rippled. A man in all black started rising from the center of the pond, though he was completely dry. He was beautiful, even the children could tell that. His smile sent shivers down their spines. The girls looked at the boy, wondering who this man was, as this was not the one who normally came to play. The boy had a look of horror on his face as he suddenly, rapidly started to grow older and older, until he reached the age of seventeen. He looked down at her, his expression painful and yet so full of love for her. She watched in horror as blood started trickling out of his mouth.

"Kane-chan…don't follow me. He wants you. He took me. Please I don't want anything to happen to you, please." He begged as tears poured down his cheeks. More blood flowed from his body as multiple cuts appeared. She started crying.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! What is going on? What happened?" she cried unable to look away from him. The older boy fell to his knees, coughing out blood.

"Listen to me! Please don't follow me! I won't be there…I'm dying. No I think I am already dead. I love you so much, so please don't follow me!"

"Ken-chan! You can't leave me! I love Ken-chan! Please don't die!" she cried loudly, sobbing. Ken suddenly fell forward and stopped moving, causing her tears to increase and her sobs to grow louder. As she cried she didn't notice the faerie from the pond walk behind her. He picked her up and held her tightly.

"Soon we will be together, soon. I promise my sweet little one." His voice sent shudders of fear down her spine. Something about him told her to get away, get away fast. The girl did the only thing she could do; she screamed loudly.

Akane Tendo shot up in her bed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Taking several deep breaths the seventeen-year-old tried to calm herself. How long had it been since she had a dream of her childhood? So many years. She used to be able to see faeries, all different kinds, that was how she became friends with Kenichi. Both of them could see things others could not. Many times they would play at the park and play with faeries, or go to the woods and meet other faeries. She even got to meet the Summer King and the Faerie Queen. Then one morning she woke up and couldn't see them, it was like a switch in her head shut off and was not able to see or feel things others couldn't; she was normal. After that she and Kenichi didn't see each other too much, but they still wrote letters to each other. In fact Akane had just received a letter last week from him. He kept her updated on his life and she kept him updated on her life. Kenichi was her best and longest friend. Glancing around the room Akane felt much calmer, until her eyes landed on the wedding dress hanging up in her closet. The beautiful young woman sneered at the ruined dress, it now only reminded her of her heart ache and despair. She thought everything had changed after the Saffron incident, she thought he loved her. A week ago she died and came back to life for him, everything she seemed to do was for him. Yet he denied saying he loved her, left her at the altar while his other fiancées ruined her family dojo and her wedding dress. He didn't love her. That nearly killed her again. The only good thing to come out of dying was that her "faerie sight" was coming back to her. She couldn't make out the exacts of the fae but she saw many movements out of the corner of her eyes and many different shadows. She was excited, she never thought she would get it back; she would have to tell Kenichi. Thinking about him brought her dream back to the front of her mind.

'Maybe I need to give him a call? That dream was so strange, so real. It was like he was really trying to talk to me. What if something did happen to him? I need to talk to him.' Standing swiftly off her bed she noticed it was much later than when she normally woke up, her family should still be eating breakfast. Stripping off her sweaty pajamas the young woman quickly stepped into some clean clothes; a white blouse under a tight black jumper. Running down the stairs she found her family and the Saotomes at the table eating.

"Good morning Akane-chan! I tried to wake up but you looked so tired, I saved you some breakfast." Her eldest sister Kasumi greeted her with a bright smile, Akane flashed her a smile.

"Thank you Kasumi-neechan. I will be in there in a moment, I have to make a call." Akane grabbed the phone and started dialing a familiar number she memorized a very long time ago.

"Who are you calling? Hmm?" Nabiki called out. Akane ignored her, knowing she was just being nosy so she could try to earn a buck or two out of her. After the third ring a sad, tired, voice of an elder woman answered.

"Aunty! Its me Akane! Is Ken-chan available to talk?" she asked in an excited voice. There was a pause and a sniffle.

"I'm sorry Akane-chan…Ken-chan…he…he is…"the older woman trailed off bursting into tears. Akane felt her heart stop, her stomach dropped to the floor. Her entire body started to shake as fear filled her.

"Aunty…what happened to Ken-chan?" she asked softly, her voice cracking at the end.

"He is dead Akane-chan. He wouldn't wake up and he wasn't breathing and so pale. Ken-chan is dead." The older woman sobbed loudly. Akane's breath hitched, the feeling of her own death hit her in full force. Akane trembled and had to force herself to talk to the older woman.

"Aunty I will be there soon. I am coming, don't worry." Her voice was small and so full of emotion. They hung up and Akane just stood there for a minute, her breathing getting harder and faster. Setting the phone back down Akane turned and walked back to her family. Soun took one look at his youngest daughter and dropped his chopsticks.

"Akane, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly. Everyone looked at her as tears started dripping down her cheeks.

"He's dead. He's…dead. Ken-chan is dead." Her voice broke off with a sob as she fell to her knees crying loudly. Kasumi was up and had her arms around Akane before anyone could register what the youngest Tendo said.

"Ken-chan? Kenichi? He is dead? What happened?" Nabiki asked shocked. Akane shook her head.

"Aunty just said he wasn't breathing and was pale. Ken-chan is dead! I need to go see him! I have to go see Ken-chan!" Akane cried. Ranma was shocked; he had never seen Akane act like this, this Ken-chan must have been very important to her.

"Nabiki, go upstairs and pack a bag for Akane." Kasumi ordered the middle child, Nabiki did as she was told without any resistance. Kasumi continued to soothe and calm her youngest sister down with soothing words and gentle motherly strokes.

"Tendo, who is this boy?" Genma asked softly. Ranma listened to their conversation but never took his eyes off Akane.

"Kenichi is Akane's childhood friend. Her best friend. They did everything together. They were inseparable; Akane often spent the night at his house. I don't think there is anyone who knew and cared about her more than that boy. This…is heartbreaking." Soun said sadly. Akane's sobs started to slow down and she looked up at her sister with watery eyes. Kasumi smiled at her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Come now Akane-chan, Ken-chan never liked to see you cry. You must greet him with a smile so he can rest in peace. You must be strong for him and yourself, alright?" Akane nodded. Nabiki came back down with a bag for her.

"Thank you Nabiki-neechan, Kasumi-neechan. Tou-san I might be gone for a couple days, I need to be there. I need to be with him." Her voice was soft but strong.

"I should go with you." Ranma said and stood up. Akane shook her head.

"No. This is something I need to do by myself. I will be back in a couple days."

"But I-"Ranma stopped his protest as Kasumi laid a hand on his arm.

"Be safe Akane-chan and send our condolences to Ken-chan's family." She said softly. Akane nodded and headed out the door.


	2. Kenichi

Chap Two

Akane's body shook slightly as she kneeled in her childhood best friend's living room. When she arrived at Kenichi's home his mother welcomed her with a long warm hug, pressing the younger girl tightly to her body. Akane held the older woman for several minutes, feeling her shakes straight through her core. The home had not changed; everything was just as she remembered. But now as Akane knelt down by the side of her Ken-chan, she realized everything had now changed. He lay dead and cold in front of her, a peaceful, restful look on his deathly pale skin. He looked just as he did in her dreams, older and even more beautiful than she remembers. Akane reached out with a trembling hand and touched his cool skin. It was smooth but ice cold. With a soft sniffle she ran her hand across his cheek and up to his forehead. How could this happen? They weren't suppose to die until much older, but here he was…dead. Akane briefly wondered if this is what Ranma felt, starring at her lifeless body. Was he this emotional? Or did he not care as much? Akane shook her head.

'This isn't about Ranma. Stop thinking about him! This is Kenichi! The boy who was there for you when Okaa-san died, who always knew how to make me smile and laugh. Why is this happening to me?' Akane's thoughts seemed to spiral out as she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Stroking his cheek softly, Akane leaned over and pressed her warm lips to his cool ones. To her this was not something erotic or weird, but something out of love. Gods how she wished she could see his bright smile, hear his full warm laughter. As she pulled away she wiped the stray tears leaking from her eyes. The young woman stood on shaky legs and decided to go to his room, maybe something there would lead to why he died. There was no way he would just die in his sleep; no way she would accept that. Walking up the familiar steps she noticed the pictures that lined the wall, all of Kenichi through his school years. A small watery smile appeared on her lips, his smile always warmed her. Stepping into the room Akane could immediately tell it was a teenage boys' room. Books and magazines littered the desk and floor. Popular band posters on his walls. Dirty clothes in a pile in a dark corner. Akane stepped to the middle, closed her eyes, and just took a deep breath, taking him all in. The scent of musk, testosterone, and his own woody, natural smell filled her. Stepping towards the bed Akane didn't even think twice as she lay down. She squeezed the pillow he used every night into her face, breathing in deeply. The movement caused her hand to knock something on the floor. Peeking over the bed Akane found a journal sitting innocently on the floor. Sitting up she snatched it and sat back against the wall.

'It looks like this is his personal journal. Maybe he wrote down something useful, sorry Ken-chan for reading it.' She flipped it open and skimmed a couple pages, they looked like a normal teenage boys journal. Some of the entries mentioned her and her letters. Then she came to an entry from a week ago, the day after she died and came back to life. Akane read to herself silently.

'Something has happened. Something has happened to Akane. I had a dream where she died, but she came back. Since that night I have been able to see them again. See the fae again. I can hear them too. Maybe I need to call Akane and see if she can see them again too? They seem to be around so much more than when we were little. All of them acting like they have been waiting and watching. The woods is calling to me, maybe I should go and see if I can find anyone to talk too. They seem anxious.' Akane couldn't believe it, he dreamt of her death and coming back to life. His sight came back the same time hers did. Did this mean something? She wished he would have called her, so he didn't investigate on his own. She flipped to the next page.

'He came to me in my dreams again. That beautiful fae we saw so many years ago. His voice is so enchanting; he wants me to come see him. I should go see him, he told me he has been waiting for me. I need to go see him.' Akane was a bit worried. She wasn't sure who he meant, they met many beautiful fae when they were younger. This journal entry didn't really sound like him. She turned to the next one and her eyes widened in shock.

'I NEED TO SEE HIM. I NEED TO SEE HIM. I NEED TO SEE HIM. SEE HIM. SEE HIM HIM. HIM. HIM. HIM. HIM. HIM. HIM." This was the last journal entry, dated yesterday. Akane breathed deeply trying to calm her fast beating heart. This had to be the answer, whoever this fae was he had to have done something to Ken-chan. Akane ripped the last couple pages from the journals and put them in her pocket. A familiar feeling filled her, something she was used to feeling; anger. Then a familiar tingle trickled down her back, the feeling of being watched. She turned her attention to the window and found a tiny face watching her. He looked like a dwarf only smaller; a wrinkly old face, sharp teeth and yellow eyes. He bowed to her. Taking a deep breath Akane slid the window open, so she could speak to him.

"Milady Akane. We are so happy you can see us again. I am surprised to find you in Master Kenichi's room though." The little fae said.

"Kenichi is dead. You wouldn't happen to know what happened would you?" she came across in a harsh, cold voice, but she couldn't help it. The fae's eyes widened in horror.

"Master Kenichi is dead? This can't be! He was fine last night, this cannot be happening. My Master wished to protect him, but maybe Master Kenichi did not take his advice." The fae sounded terribly sad.

"What do you mean? What advice? What happened?"

"If Milady wishes it, I can bring you to where my Master is and you may speak with him all you want." Akane thought is over for a moment, this could be her one true lead on what happened to Kenichi. This fae did seem to be telling the truth to her. Akane nodded.

"Please take me to your Master, I need to find out what has happened to Kenichi." The fae grinned as he bowed, his face hidden.

"As you wish, Milday." He said. Akane ran down the steps and grabbed her bag; she bid a quick farewell to Kenichi's parents. Darting out the front door she found the small dwarf waiting for her and he led her towards the familiar route she used to take with Kenichi. To the woods.


	3. The Prince of Shadows

Thank you for the reviews and follows! I have been looking through some of my Faerie things and if you know of Brian Froud's tarot cards I am pulling some inspiration from them, they are beautiful! So some of the Fae mentioned are his cards! I do not own them! This chapter contains a sex scene, so read at your own risk.

* * *

Akane followed behind the small fae slowly as he led her down a very familiar path. The woods had not changed in the years she has been absent. The once small path her and Kenichi followed had become overgrown with weeds and wild flowers. It was soothing to her, being able to once again walk down this path. Akane felt like a part of her was back, she felt whole now that she could see the fae again. The things that worried her most was the fact that she couldn't seem to remember what happened to the two of them that they stopped seeing the fae. All the fae they came in contact with were always very nice and helpful. They loved to play with them. Sighing to herself softly Akane looked at the small dwarf-like fae.

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking Milady to the pond where my Master will meet us. You met him when you were younger, both you and Lord Kenichi. He has been waiting for your return."

"Why don't I remember him? I don't remember meeting someone you would call Master. Did something happen to us?" Akane was trying to press him for answers before they got to the pond; it was a bit of a walk before they got there.

"You do not remember? Some tricky fae decided it would be better for the both of you to forget some things and take away your sight. So we all have been waiting for you."

"Why would they do that? What did we do to them?" Akane asked softly.

"It's because you are special. There are always some children who are able to see us, but you Milady, you are special."

"What do you mean special? I'm not special. I'm nothing."

"Do not worry, my Master will explain it all too you." He said no more. Akane gritted her teeth. She didn't remember fae being like this, so tight lipped. As the two of them came upon the pond the fae dashed forward from her and jumped in. Stepping up toward the pond Akane tried to see where he went when once again Akane seemed to prove Ranma's name calling right. Clumsy tomboy. She tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the forest floor. Taking a deep breath to control her anger and her emotions, she clenched her fists tightly.

"My sweet girl, are you alright?" his voice came softly from next to her. His smooth, deep, achingly soft and gentle made shivers echo through her entire body. A deep, hot, flush engulfed her body. Never has Akane felt this, felt aroused from hearing a male's voice. Akane sat up on her knees and with a shaky breath looked up at him. She immediately felt unworthy, felt like the dirty, human girl she is. He is beautiful, an ethereal beauty that should not be in the human world. His skin is unbelievably pale, on a human it would look sickly, but on him it seemed to glow with an unnatural light. His eyes are pure black, no iris, no white, it was pure black. The color of onyx that drew her into his depths. His hair is short, blown back waves, and black just like his eyes. His ears are pointed like most faes. He is tall but his body wasn't too light like she thought it would be. He is wearing all black robes that are light and soft looking, no shoes were on his feet. Akane tried to say something, but her mind went completely blank. Her mouth was dry, her heart beat so fast. The flush on her body only got hotter and hotter. This fae screamed danger, addiction, and an urge Akane could not resist.

"Are you alright my sweet girl?" he asked again. Shivers came over her body once again.

"I..I am fine. Who are you?" she asked her voice light and airy.

"I am called the Prince of Shadows, my underling came and told me you were waiting for me. I am so happy you are back Milady Akane. I have been waiting for you." He held out a hand to help her up. Trembling slightly Akane out her small hand in his. Immediately Akane knew she never wanted to let this hand go, she wanted him like she had never wanted anyone. He pulled her up easily in his arms, hugging her tightly to him. The smell of him engulfed her, something woody and dangerous; it made her shiver in delight. Nothing entered her mind except him, he was everything to her now. He smiled down at her.

"Will you come with me to my place? Will you come stay with me?" his voice entered her fuzzy mind and Akane knew she had to please him.

"Yes." She nodded her head. The Prince dipped his head down and firmly pressed his lips to hers. Akane gasped, rising to meet him, wanting nothing more than be up against his body. His tongue swept her mouth, touching every part he could. Akane sighed and moaned, nothing felt as good as this did. He tasted like sweet, hot, sticky, honey, leaving her wanting more and more. Heat filled her body, pooled in her stomach, lit her on fire. Akane felt something hot slid down her throat and she melted. When the Prince pulled away she whimpered softly.

"Don't worry my dear. We will do so much more at my castle. Let us go." The Prince held her tightly to him as they walked to the pond. Akane didn't notice that once they were submerged, everything seemed to turn upside down, and then suddenly they were in a completely different area. Rolling fields filled with trees littered everywhere. The castle is huge, black, and has a slight gothic look to it. Akane could see several ponds around the castle. Akane could see fae everywhere, there were many different kinds she had never seen before. Once she turned her attention back to the Prince her mind went blank again.

"Welcome to the UnSeelie Court, my beautiful Queen. Here let me change you." The Prince ran a hand through her short hair and suddenly it grew down to her hips in beautiful waves. Her clothes were changed into a long black, lace dress that clung to her body like second skin. In her right mind Akane would have hated it, it was something she would never wear, but Akane was not in her right mind. With glazed over eyes she smiled up at the Prince, ready to follow him wherever he led her. The Prince led her up to the castle, the fae bowing to them. Once inside the castle he showed her around, pointing out the rooms he thought she should know; the kitchen, the dining room, his study, the gardens, and their room. While showing Akane to their room a female fae walked in with a tray of fruits, bread, honey, and wine.

"My Queen this is Willow, she is a Banshee and will be here to help you. Here have some food and wine." His voice was so smooth Akane could not resist, even though somewhere in the back of her mind she remembers being told to never eat or drink fae food. She couldn't even focus on the female fae, she just wanted to look at him all the time. He handed her a goblet and smiled widely as he watched her drink the wine. It tasted sweet, so sweet, it made her feel drunk. A nice, warm buzz surrounded her body and Akane smiled goofily at him. The Prince fed her some bread dripping in honey and Akane couldn't get enough. Once she consumed it she licked his fingers clean of the honey, she didn't notice his eyes getting darker and darker. He shot the Banshee a glare and she left the room without a word. Tilting Akane's chine up he once again captured her lips, this time more savagely. He wanted to leave bruises, leave marks all over her body. Akane leaned on him, pressing her body as close to his as she could, battling her tongue with his. He made her feel so good. His hand roamed her body, squeezing her breasts, her butt, and her thighs. He tore the bag from her back and tossed it to the side. Akane gasped loudly in his mouth as his bare hand ran over her breast under her dress. He squeezed and pinched her nipple until it became erect. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck, his free hand gripped her hair, yanking hard. Akane gave a whimper as she was forced to look up at the ceiling. His teeth bit into her pale, clean, flesh hard, hard enough to draw blood. Which he promptly licked away. The Prince ripped the clothing from her body, leaving her naked in front of him. Akane breathed heavily, feeling slightly drunk and on fire. Before she knew it she was thrown on a mattress made of feathers, with a naked Prince right above her. He smiled down at her, his eyes smoldering as he looked over her naked body. His hands trailed up and down her body achingly slow, his pale hands felt like they were on fire.

"You are still a virgin aren't you my Queen?" his voice rumbled. Akane looked up at him and nodded, she could hardly breathe, let alone answer him. Grinning the Prince spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. As he slammed into her he covered her mouth with a hard kiss, swallowing up the scream Akane let loose. Unknown tears leaked down her face. He pulled out achingly slowly and went right back in. It took a couple minutes before Akane felt no pain and only pleasure. He was rough, he bit her, he scratched her. It was bloody and it hurt. Akane couldn't seem to come down from the high he is giving her. Akane had never done anything like this, never even masturbated before, so when she came to her climax it literally knocked the breath out of her. The Prince came shortly after. Once he rolled off of her he pulled her to him, licking the wounds he made on her body, which made her shiver. He noticed the tears streaming down her face, even though she was smiling softly.

"My Queen, why are you crying?" Shocked Akane lifted a hand to her face and wiped some tears away, looking at her hand in shock.

"I don't know my Prince. I am happy. I am happy." Her voice was soft, but slightly devoid of life. Deep, deep, down Akane knew she didn't want this. She was in love with someone else. She just couldn't say no to this Prince, she wanted to do whatever he wanted too. The Prince frowned.

"You will forget them all with given time. You will never leave my side. I will not let you go. You are mine now. I will make you forget them all." His voice was a nasty whisper in her ear that made her shudder. There was nothing she could do; she could not go against him. It wasn't too long after that they he fucked her again and many more times that night. Every time Akane cried softly, not knowing why she was crying.


	4. Epona's Wild Daughter

Thank you for the reviews and follows! Sorry for the later update, I was out of state visiting family! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Akane slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling so tired even though she just woke up. Her body is still sore, even though it had been at least two weeks since she lost her virginity. Two weeks since the first time her and the Prince had sex. She woke up every morning like this, tired from all their love making throughout the nights. His arms, as always, wrapped tightly around her naked body, never wanting to let go. As normal Akane would turn towards him, looking at the beautiful male. His beauty still blows her mind, how could anything be so beautiful? Reaching up she stroked his cheek softly, smiling gently as his eyes fluttered open. Every morning they would go through the same routine, but Akane didn't mind, he is everything to her. A smile stretched across his lips as his hands trailed down her back to grab her butt, kneading softly with his fingertips.

"Good morning my beautiful Queen. How are you doing this morning?" his gravely, sleepy voice made her shiver. Gods how she loved his voice.

"I am perfectly fine my Prince. Shall we stay in bed all day?" A coy smile came across her lips, she knew exactly what he wanted to hear. She was more than happy to bring him happiness if it meant being in bed all day. He grinned at her. He easily lifted her up, sitting her on his waist, as he had a glorious view of her front side from his position below her. Reaching up he gripped one of her breasts in his hand while starring deeply into her eyes. Akane flushed, threw her head back and moaned softly. He knew exactly how to touch her to get her going. The things he could do with his hands, his mouth, made Akane shiver in delight. She bit her lower lip, which only seemed to arouse him even more. The knock on the door made the Prince growl angrily. Willow stepped in, not even blinking at their appearances or their activities.

"My apologies my Prince. But you have slept late today and there will be a meeting of the Unseelie court very soon. You are needed." She said in the same monotone voice she always uses, no matter who she is speaking to. Seeing that Willow was not going to budge, the Prince growled again and leaned up to capture Akane's lips in his. The kiss, hard and possessive, just like the Prince.

"I love you Akane, my sweet girl. My beautiful Queen. Always remember that." He whispered in her ear before setting her to the side. He got off the bed and left the chambers to go to his private bath. Sitting on the bed Akane starred down at her hands. He hardly left her side, the only time she was separated from him was when he went to meetings, other than that he made sure to be around her at every moment. Akane didn't know why he was so possessive, or why he thought she would disappear. After all she has never wanted anything more than to stay with him, be by his side, and continue loving him. He is everything to her.

"My Lady, shall we go bathe?" Willow asked. Akane nodded. Akane stepped off the bed, not caring about her nakedness and followed the Banshee to the small bathroom. As always some fae had already filled the tub with hot water and Akane stepped in, soaking up to her chin. The water smelled good, like oils and flowers, it relaxed her. Running her hands down her body, she touched the long scars on her back, shivering in delight. They were from her Prince and she loved them, he sometimes got a little violent in their love making. His nails pierced her so deeply they left scars. Every time she touched one she couldn't help but shiver. The morning after he hurt her he would whisper his apologies and kiss the wounds. Akane didn't mind the scars, they were from her Prince after all. After a long soak in the tub Akane put on a flowing, long black dress. Willow brushed her hair and braided it into one long braid. It was at times like these Akane had no idea what to do, as she sat on the bed she waited for the Prince to come back. Nobody came to talk to her, willow just watched over her silently. She hated just waiting. Glancing around the room her eyes widened as she found an unknown woman on her balcony, starring at her. The woman is naked with long wild, wavy, brown hair, and a very curvy body. The woman grinned and beckoned her to come outside. Akane slowly walked toward the door and opened it.

"So I see you are not just some play thing. A doll who only does what her master says." The woman's grin widened. For some reason her words stirred something up inside her.

"What are you talking about? My Prince loves me. I am not a play thing." Akane glared at the woman, only she just giggled.

"My Lady, don't take her words to seriously. This is Epona's Wild Daughter, we just call her the Maiden. She likes to stir up some troubles." Willow said as she walked out to where Akane is. Maiden pouted.

"Come now Willow, you know me better than that. I would never stir up trouble with My Lord's lovely wife. I know what she means to him." Willow only raised one delicate eyebrow at her. "Say Willow let me watch over her for a bit, you don't like going outside, and she needs some air being stuck in that room forever. Ok?"

"That's fine but do not take her far, the Lord will want to see her as soon as his meeting is done." Willow walked away from them without another word. The Maiden grinned and leapt off the balcony. Akane looked over the side and found her grinning up at her.

"Come on, tomboy, take a leap of faith!" she called to her. Akane leapt off without hesitation and landed with light grace next to the fae female. What she said rang some truth in her head, Akane could feel the twinge of a headache coming on.

"Why did you call me that? I am not a tomboy." The Maiden just grinned and took off walking towards the pond. Akane followed after her in haste, wanting her question to be answered. Why did that name give her an angry feeling? The Maiden took a seat on the grass and Akane settled down next to her.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No. Besides as soon as you see the Lord you will forget I even asked. You don't even remember who you were, you silly girl." Her voice was light and flirtatious.

"Who I am? I am the Prince's Queen. I am everything to him and he is everything to me."

"He may be everything to you know but he wasn't before. You are a silly human girl under a faery spell. You are special, but still a stupid, worthless, human." Her smile was beautiful, but it did nothing to hide the small amount of disgust in her voice. Akane shivered.

"What do you mean? I don't understand anything you are saying. Do you know who I am? I can't seem to remember much before I met my Prince." The Maiden chuckled.

"Of course I know who you are. I know everything about you. You have finally made this place fun again. I am more than willing to help you out. Let me tell you something, right now there are others looking for you, people who want to rescue you."

"Rescue me? But I don't need to be rescued." Akane denied in a soft voice. The Maiden grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her close.

"Shut up brat and listen closely. A white wolf will come to save you here in a couple days, go with him. I will help get my Lord away from you. You must go with him. Do you understand?" her voice became a soft hiss. Akane nodded. "Because you are a stupid human I am going to put a small spell in your head so you will go with him, gods knows otherwise you would happily stay here forever." She muttered. Then the Maiden pressed her lips to Akane's, kissing her deeply. Akane's eyes widened in shock. The Maiden pulled away and giggled softly.

"You kissed me!" Akane exclaimed softly.

"You're lucky, normally I do much more than that! I cannot wait for the real fun to begin." Her smile is dark and Akane couldn't help but wonder what exactly is going to happen.


	5. UnSeelie Court

Decided to write another chapter! Enjoy everyone! Also this chapter contains another sex scene. Don't worry Ranma and the others will be making an appearance here in a couple chapters. Please R&R!

Akane held her Prince's hand tightly as they walked through the castle, ready to have their morning meal. It had been several days since she met Epona's Wild Daughter she could only vaguely remember what they talked about. The fae woman scared her a bit, she had no problem kissing her even though Akane had told her that she belongs to the Prince. She hadn't seen her since and she did not mind that. As they walked into the dining room Akane was surprised to find a couple other fae their, eating at the table. Once they saw them, they stood and bowed.

"Lord. Lady." They all said. The Prince waved them off and brought Akane up to his seat. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Akane settled back into his chest, purring softly as his hand started to stroke her thigh.

"Akane, my love, these are my most trusted advisors. Introduce yourselves." The Prince said and kissed Akane's neck softly.

"I am known as The Dark Lady, it's a pleasure." This fae was beautiful, in a dark, haunting sort of way. Long black hair and even darker eyes, her black dress left hardly any room for imagination.

"I am another Banshee, my name is Kallu." The banshee looked almost identical to Willow, even down to the same monotone voice.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Milady. I am a Kelpie. My name is Ikusu." A kelpie, Akane remembered, is a shape-shifter that lures people into the water so they can eat them. This creature is certainly ugly with webbed feet and hands. His feral grin showed off the blood stains on his sharp teeth.

"I am a Selkie, my name is Rukon." A selkie is similar to a kelpie only this fae is normally in a horse form to drown his victims. Here he is beautiful, with pale skin, long silver hair, and black eyes.

"How nice to meet the sweet girl you have been keeping hidden Prince. I am a dark dragon, my name is Wuu." This man was clearly part animal with his pure golden eyes, sharp teeth, and pointy ears. He was strangely attractive.

"I believe we have already met my dear." Epona's Wild Daughter grinned and blew her a kiss. Akane swept her eyes across everyone, she could tell all of them were powerful.

"It is nice to meet you all." Akane bowed her head to them. It was then that Akane heard a strange whimpering sound coming from under the table. Akane peeked under and found a human boy starring around in fear, he couldn't have been no older than herself.. He is naked, wounds covered his body, but he seemed to not notice. Once his eyes settled down in Rukon he seemed to calm down. Akane looked at the selkie confused.

"My apologies Milady. My little pet here has not grown accustomed to his new way of life. We get them from time to time, little pets. They provide amusement and a…release." Rukon grin was feral and down-right frightening. As if to prove his point, he grabbed one of the apples dripping in honey and threw it behind him on the floor. The human boy dove out from under the table and snatched the apple up from the floor. He devoured it core and all, licking his fingers clean of the honey. All the fae, except Kallu, laughed at him. The boy came back to Rukon's feet and sat there like nothing had happened. Rukon patted his head.

"See what I mean. He is my fat, greedy, little pig. He will do anything for food. Anything to please me." Akane knew that this was wrong, this shouldn't be happening, but she didn't care. She settled back down on her Prince's lap, eating some fruit and drinking some wine.

"Is there any news about the Seelie court?" the Prince asked.

"They seem to be ready to make their move, or at least are about to attack the castle. Do you think it got out that we got her?" Wuu asked.

"Not according to my insider. They have no idea we have her." The Maiden said with a grin.

"Good. They probably just want a fight." Ikusu said with a sigh.

"I don't care what they want, if they dare attack here I will kill them all. I am not giving her back to anyone. Not to Titania, Keenan, nor back to the humans." The Prince said in a very angry voice. Akane did not like how angry it made him, so she pressed her lips to his, kissing him. The Prince growled into her mouth, pushing his tongue inside. He jerked away from her.

"Leave us." He growled to everyone. They up and left without a word. Akane found herself being tossed onto the table, her dress being pulled up over her hips. The Prince loomed over her, his face fierce and beautiful. He drove into her deep and hard. Akane moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to pull him into her as far as he could. The Prince reached down and stroked her cheek softly, Akane held his hand there. She starred up into his eyes, his eyes never left her face as he pulled out and plunged back in. Everything about him screamed how much he loved her, Akane felt it all over her body. He loved her more than anything in the world. She loved him just as much. The pace picked up and Akane could feel her body ready to let go, ready to explode. She hardly felt the pain from his nail as he scratched her cheek deeply, she was too caught up in the moment. When she came it felt glorious, it took her breath away. As soon as she felt him come, she couldn't stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. Both of them panted loudly. The Prince pulled out from her and fixed both of their clothing. Akane stayed where she was, knowing her legs would be too weak to stand up on. The Prince pulled her up into his arms and started to walk back to their chambers.

"It's alright my Queen. Rest for awhile. I love you." Akane smiled at him and fell right to sleep in his arms.

When Akane woke she immediately knew something was wrong. One she seemed to have slept all through the afternoon into early evening, the sun was just starting to go down. The second thing she noticed is that her Prince was not by her side in the bed. Third there was a lot of noise coming from outside by the front. Curious Akane set up and looked for Willow, normally she would be right there. Not seeing the banshee she walked over to the door and opened it. Willow suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Milady, you will stay in this room and do not leave. That is the Prince's orders." Willow pushed her back inside the room and shut the door. Akane sighed and sat back down on the bed. She wondered what was going on. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them closely. It must be important if even Willow was called away. She just wanted to go back to sleep again and wake up with the Prince holding her tightly. Looking over at the balcony she decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to sit there and watch the sun set. Sitting on the balcony she could hear the sounds of a fight raging on, which for some reason got her blood boiling. It made her hands itchy. She wanted to punch something. Spacing out, starring at the setting sun, Akane sighed softly. That was when he appeared, jumping from below to land with animal grace near her. Stunned Akane starred at the huge white wolf in shock, he is beautiful. He is at least as big as a small horse, easily big enough for her to ride on. His eyes are a piercing green that starred straight at her. Akane couldn't move as he walked towards her, he pressed his cold wet nose against her forehead. Instead of fear, Akane felt an overwhelming sense of safety and warmth from him.

'Akane Tendo. Come with me. I have come to rescue you. Please come with me.' A voice sounded in her head. This wolf could speak in her mind. Shocked Akane also wondered how he knew her full name. It had been so long since she had heard or used her last name, she thought she forgot it. Her hand shakily reached for his fur. She shook her head.

"No I cannot leave my Prince. I love him. I want to stay with him." She said softly. The wolf growled and bit her arm hard enough to draw blood. Something in her mind clicked and she remembered the Maiden telling her to go with him. Standing on shaky legs, she got on the wolf's back and before she could change her mind they were running far away from the castle. Far away from her Prince. Tears trickled down her face as she fought with every fiber of her being to not scream and go back.


	6. WhiteShadow

Here is a new chapter, it is a sad one. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you everyone for reading my story!

* * *

Akane woke up feeling very well rested. She sat up with her eyes closed and stretched her arms high above her head. She took a deep breath. Everything came back to her like a nightmare, no longer was she under a faery spell. Akane squeezed her eyes shut tightly; her body trembled in fear as she remembered everything that has happened. The Prince took her, her made her his, he…raped her. Akane couldn't help but wonder if that was right, did he rape her? She never said no, several times she initiated the sex. She was under a spell, she couldn't possibly say no. Yet her heart yearned for him a bot. It scared her more than anything. Silent tears poured down her cheeks as she remembered her family. Ranma. How long had she been here? They must be so worried about her. A soft whine echoed through the small room and Akane opened her eyes. She found the beautiful white wolf laying next to her bed, his huge head so close that his wet nose touched her arm. Hesitantly Akane put a trembling hand on his muzzle.

"You are the one that saved me. Thank you. You took me away from him." Akane said softly, several tears still falling down her cheeks.

'My name is WhiteShadow, my true form is a wolf. You are in a safe place Akane Tendo. Here no one will put you under a spell or hurt you.' His voice came across her mind so clearly it was as if he spoke them aloud. Turning to him, Akane hugged him tightly and cried. She sobbed and cried and screamed out all the pain in her heart. She wasn't sure which part she should be most upset about, but she just wanted everything to end. WhiteShadow stayed there silent and let her cry out all her pain, softly nuzzling her. After some time Akane took a deep breath and looked around.

"Where are we at?" It looked like she is in the middle of a deep lushes forest from what she could see outside the window. The small building she is in looks like a small cottage. The smell of the air, the hum through the air, Akane knew she was still in the Otherworld. The mat she laid on was soft and fluffy, made out of leaved and fur pelts. This place, wherever she is, seemed so much more homey and loving than the Prince's castle. Glancing down at herself, she was changed out of that horrid black, lace dress, and into a long white free flowing dress. Looking back over at WhiteShadow, she watched with fascination as he transformed into a man. His hair as white as his fur had been. His eyes the same green. He had no shirt on and only a pair of loose white pants.

"You are in sanctuary. Welcome to the Seelie court, where Queen Titania and the Summer King Kennan rule. Here in this forest, the Lord and Lady of the Forest are watching over you, protecting you. We want to keep you from the UnSeelie court, from that Prince and his followers." Akane starred at him.

"The Prince told me you are the bad guys. That you want to use me. He kept me under his spell, why would he do that? He…he…" Akane trailed off, her entire body shaking.

"He wanted to keep you from us. He wants to use you. That court, they are evil, they want to rule everyone, kill humans. We want to live in peace. Long ago you were always with us, both you and Kenichi. Akane we want to keep you safe, that's why the Lord and Lady took your sight away when you were young."

"Kenichi…oh my god. How could I forget him! What happened to him? He died, Kenichi is dead."

"My apologies, my Lord and Lady will answer all your questions. I can only answer some of them for the time being. So please forgive me Akane." Akane looked at him frustrated but nodded her head.

"So what happens now? I have been gone for so long, my family will be worried."

"Let me apologize again Akane, there is actually a time difference. Time runs a lot faster here than in the human world. So I believe by the time you leave here, only a couple days will have passed there." This came as a huge shock to her. They, her family, would have no idea what has happened to her. Maybe she would be able to go back and pretend none of this ever happened. She could go back and be Akane Tendo once again. The face of the Prince flashed through her head. No. He will never let her go. He had told her so. Akane shook her head, her hands clenched tightly in her hair. She could never go back.

"Please do not fear Akane, we are here to help you. If you will have me, I want to stay by your side to protect you. I will go to the human world with you and remain at your side. I will never allow anything like that to happen to you again." Akane looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. His green eyes seemed to pierce her heart, they didn't waver. They spoke the truth.

"Yes. I cannot let him have me, I don't want to go back and be that doll again. I want to go home and be with my family. Please help me." WhiteShadow smiled softly, lightly touching Akane's trembling hand.

"Then I will go with you. In my wolf form all they will see is a dog, the glamour will fool them. With time your pain will become less." Akane nodded. Looking down she felt a little grimy, tear-stained, snot running from her nose, and just an over-all feeling of yuck.

"Follow me. You can bathe in the pond near here." Akane followed the wolf-man out the door into a full forest. There were so many fae flying around or laying in the trees, Akane could not believe all of them she could see. Beautiful Drayads, small Gnomes, Nymphs, and Pixies. They are everywhere. Akane felt so plain and dirty as they starred at her, said their hellos to her. Once they reached the pond WhiteShadow turned his back to her and sat waiting for her to finish her bath. Akane slowly took the white dress off her body and tiptoed into the somewhat warm water. Akane starred down at her body in shock and shame. She had lost so much weight; there wasn't meat or any snacks, so the only thing she ate was fruits, breads and honey. But all the sex she had seemed to keep her toned, she could feel the tightness of her abs, the firmness to her butt. She hated every bit of it. Dunking down into the water she willed the water to wash away all her sins. Ranma could never love her, never want to be with her when he finds out what happened. All the dirty things she did with the Prince. He could never forgive her. Standing up Akane gulped some fresh air and softly touched the scars on her body. The scars his nails made. The scars he made with his teeth, the bite marks. They made her shiver and tremble. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened, what they did. Some sick, twisted, part of her believed him when he told her he loved her. She believed in and she loved him. Akane hated herself more and more, she would never be able to forget his touch, his kiss, his body. Sobbing softly Akane dug her nails into her hips, where some scars are, not caring that she is drawing blood. A soft hand pulled her hands away.

"It is ok. You will be fine. We are here for you and we care about you Akane. I'm here." WhiteShadow's voice was soft and Akane couldn't help but turn to him and cry into his bare chest. If this was the Akane from before she would have sent the wolf-man flying, but now she didn't care about nudity. Nothing seemed to matter to her.


	7. Seelie Court

Thank you for the reviews! I don't know if anyone has watched The Magicians, but I so recommend it! I binge watched every episode on Netflix! The show has given me some inspiration! Please enjoy this chapter! Thank you everyone!

Akane silently followed behind WhiteShadow in his wolf form, her mind still whirling, wondering what is going on. These fae around her seemed to like her, they were a lot friendlier than the fae of the UnSeelie court. A small pixie sat on top of her head, braiding small pieces of her hair. Akane felt more at ease with them, they gave off good, warm auras. WhiteShadow was taking her to meet the King and Queen of the Seelie court, she hoped they were nothing like the Prince of Shadows. For some reason Akane felt like she knew them, maybe she had seen them when she was a kid. By now the sun had started to dim and little fae known as Devas started to appear everywhere. These fae are small faeries that appear as bright orbs of light. They lit the way and stayed close by. Akane couldn't help but stare at them in amazement, they were just so cute. They walked for several minutes, getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Then they suddenly came into a clearing and Akane couldn't help but gasp. There were so many fae, so many different kinds. Pixies. Brownies. Devas. Dryads. Elves. Nymphs. Unicorns. There were several fae that screamed they were of a higher power than those around them. There are two beautiful female fae, two gorgeous male fae, and one elderly female fae. There are five tall throne-like chairs made out of wood, like the trees wove it together for them. As Akane stepped forward all eyes turned to her and it got silent. Nervous, Akane came to stand before the throne chairs, next to WhiteShadow. She bowed deeply to them.

"Akane Tendo, you bow to no one here. You have and always will be our daughter." One of the female fae said. Akane looked up at them; they were all smiling at her softly.

"I apologize but I do not remember you all."

"You were just a young babe. I am the Summer King Kennan." This male fae had to be the most beautiful man she has ever laid eyes on, even more beautiful than the Prince. His golden hair reminded her of the soft sunlight shining in through her window. His green eyes were deep like the color of grass on a hot summer day. He emitted a warm glow, his skin looked sun kissed. He wore a pair of white pants and nothing else.

"I am the faery queen Titania." This female, Akane couldn't stop the blush that warmed her pale cheeks. Her long wavy black hair fell to the ground; a crown made of white stone decorated her head. Her eyes are a light blue, like the sky. Her body was filled out in all the right places, curvy and vivacious. She wore a long flowing white dress that dipped down low in the back.

"I am the Lord of the Forest." This male fae definitely looked fae with the pointy ear and wood toned skin, it even looked cracked like wood. His long dark brown hair tied at the base of his neck with a piece of ivy. His eyes brown like the soil. He is wearing a pair of white pants too.

"I am the Lady of the Forest." She is think and twiggy-like, with long arms and legs. She had the same skin tone as the Lord of the Forest, only her eyes are a light leaf green. Her long brown hair is up in loops and braids on top of her head, she is wearing a simple brown shift.

"I am known as the Faery Godmother, you may call me Sairie little one." The older fae's voice held so much wisdom and depth. She has long white hair in a neat bun. Her eyes are two different colors, one is white, the other is lilac. She is wearing several long robes of white and purple.

"We know you have many questions, little daughter, so please ask and we will answer what we can." The Lady of the Forest said in her calm caring tone.

"First I want to know what happened to Kenichi. He is dead." Akane's voice trembled lightly and WhiteShadow nuzzled her hand.

"We had no idea the Prince of Shadows took him, we barley found out he had you. It is our belief that he took him and killed him to get to you. His true intent was to take you, daughter." The Lord of the Forest looked honestly sad and disturbed.

"Why did I lose the sight when I was a kid?"

"We had Keenan seal away your and Kenichi's abilities to see us, we did not wish for any harm to come to you as a child. The Prince of Shadow's found you once as a child and we had to make sure that could not happen again. Tell us, little one, how did you get the sight back?" Sairie asked.

"I died. I died and came back to life. Maybe it was because we were facing the phoenix god and I sacrificed my life for…someone else." Akane didn't want to say his name, it hurt too much.

"Yes, I see. That would do it." Sairie nodded to the others.

"Why? Why me? Why would he take me? I am not special. I'm not strong. I am not beautiful. Why does he want me?" Akane's voice trembled in pain and despair.

"You are special, little one. Not many people can see us as you could when you were a child. The sight is so strong within you. We believe that you are someone we have been waiting for, for a very long time. Someone who can bring about peace in our world." Keenan's voice almost lulled her to sleep.

"What do you mean by that? How can I bring peace?"

"For many years this world has suffered because of the Prince of Shadows and his UnSeelie court. Many fae have died. Our world is rotting away. We cannot go up against him, for we are stuck in our own realm, we cannot pass into his. We believe you will be the one to end this war." Titania's voice is strong and firm.

"You want me to kill him and his court members? There is no way I can do that! One look in his eyes and I become a doll, his doll. I fall in love with him because of his magic! There is no way I would be able to do that!" her voice is angry and sad and so heartbreaking.

"Daughter, we know what happened and we only wish we had gotten to you sooner. Never did we think he would do that to you, kill you yes, but actually fall in love with you? Never. He wants you to rule at his side for all eternity. There are ways we can do this, ways for you to not fall prey to his fae magic." Sairie said. Akane starred at them in shock.

"What? Is there really? I don't ever want that to happen again."

"Yes. It will take us some time to gather the ingredients and the things that you will need. Let me introduce you to someone who will be making you a weapon." A huge male fae stepped forward and up to Akane. He looked slightly like an elf, except that he wasn't beautiful like them. His face was full of scars and burn marks, his hair cropped close to his skull. One of his eyes were blind.

"Hello Daughter, I am The Smith. I will make you the finest, most powerful weapon to wield. I just need a couple things from you. A piece of your hair. Some saliva. And some blood." He held out three small vials. Akane took the vials and plucked several pieces of her hair, she safely secured them in one vial. She spit in the second vial. For the last vial she bit down hard on her thumb and let the blood trickle into the vial.

"Thank you for your help." Akane bowed to him. With a grunt The Smith headed away from the large group. Akane brought her attention back up to what she calls the elders.

"So what happens now? Do I stay here? Can I go home?"

"We believe that it would be safer for you to stay at home, surrounded by those who have been protecting you all this time. Tonight you will sleep here and when you wake up you will be in your bed." The Lady of the Forest said.

"Ok. It is alright if WhiteShadow comes with me right? I would feel better if he came with me."

"Of course. If that is what you wish." Akane gave a small smile down at WhiteShadow, who bumped her with his head. Then all of a sudden it seemed like a switch was flipped and a party started. All the fae were dancing and twirling and spinning as soft woodwind instruments played a fun up-beat tune. They were so different than the UnSeelie court, these beings liked to play, have fun, dance, love life. They were so full of love and life, Akane could not stop herself from going with the flow. Many of the male fae, even some females, asked her to dance, and Akane happily obliged. This was fun. She wasn't being forced to do anything, she wasn't under any spell. Akane danced and danced her pain away, hoping that she could once again become pure and beautiful. She danced the night away. Akane fell asleep on a nice, big, bed of soft leaves with WhiteShadow right by her side.


	8. Home

Thank you for the reviews! I am very happy you guys like my story! In this chapter Akane is finally home and has to deal with everything that has happened to her. Please enjoy! R&R!

Akane was sweating hot. Steaming. With an angry huff the young woman threw the blankets covering her body to the side. She faintly heard a low growl by her. Akane gripped her pillow tightly and inhaled the familiar scent of her home, she sighed dreamily. Then with a loud gasp she sat up, wildly looking around her room. She couldn't believe it, she's home, she is really in her own room. Akane gripped her blankets tightly, still wondering if this is a dream and she is stuck in the Otherworld.

'Its alright Akane, you are really home.' Glancing to the side she found WhiteShadow in his wolf form lying on her bed. His green eyes stared right into hers. Akane gave a small watery smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for staying with me. I am not too sure how to act around them, I'm scared." She whispered softly to the wolf, patting his head. She could hear everyone downstairs, probably eating breakfast or lunch; she had no idea what time it is. Would they be able to tell what happened? Would they be able to tell how dirty she is now? It scared her more than anything to think her family and Ranma might end up hating her. WhiteShadow gave a small whine and laid his head in her lap.

'It will be ok. Myself and the other fae will be here for you. We won't let you get hurt again. I promise' his voice is so caring and soft. Akane nodded and hugged him tightly. Stepping off her bed Akane glanced at herself in the mirror and did not recognize the girl starring back. Her now long wavy raven hair is wild and unkempt. Her eyes are dark and haunted, they practically screamed that something happened to her. Her skin is so pale, almost sickly looking, which matched how skinny and gaunt she is now. Akane turned away from the mirror in disgust and her eyes landed inside her closet on the ruined wedding dress. It seemed like it was so long ago, for her it was, but for everyone else it was just last week. The anger, the sadness, the remorse that used to fill her no longer came. She felt dead inside. Akane riffled through her closet for something to wear, she refused to wear a dress that would only serve to remind her of the fae. She found a pair of sweat pants, a regular white t-shirt, and a hoodie. She could not let them see her body, the scars on her body. A tiny tap at her window made her look over, she found a cute pixie smiling at her. Akane opened the window and let her in.

"Hello Lady Akane! I wanted to come visit you! My name is Sakura, I was hoping I could help you with your hair?" the pixie had cute pink hair that curled around her face and deep green eyes. Akane nodded. She sat on the floor and let the small pixie expertly braid her thick wavy hair.

"Your hair is so long now. Won't your family be shocked? Do you think we should cut it?" Sakura asked. Akane froze, eyes wide.

"No! Don't cut my hair! He will…" _The Prince will be mad at me if I cut my hair._ Akane couldn't finish the sentence out loud, she didn't want them to know that she was still thinking of the Prince. She didn't want them to know she was scared to upset him.

"Its fine. I will make up an excuse, they will believe me." Sakura smiled at the human girl and sat on her head once she was done braiding her hair. Akane took a deep breath and stepped towards her door, WhiteShadow at her side and Sakura on her head she felt better and more courageous to go see her family. Stepping out the door she took her time going down the steps. Everyone's attention turned to her as she stepped into the living room, their eyes widened.

"Akane-chan! I didn't know you were home! Welcome home! But Akane-chan what happened to your hair? Why is it so long?" Kasumi smiled at her younger sister and watched as she came and took her regular seat. Kasumi noticed she sat farther away from Ranma than she normally does.

"Thank you Kasumi-neechan. I don't know maybe it was from the magical effects of being shrunken into a doll. Or maybe it was from dying. I'm not too sure." Akane knew she was being cruel, her family didn't know what happened in China. This was the only way she could think of that would turn their attention away from how she had changed. Ranma dropped his chopsticks and starred at her in horror. Everyone else got really quiet and starred at the two of them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Nabiki asked in shock. Akane shrugged.

"I died, but I came back to life. It was all super magical so maybe it made my hair grow. But its ok." Soun looked at his daughter and burst into tears.

"Why are telling us now, a week later! Akane!" he cried. Akane ignored him and took the bowl of rice Kasumi handed her. Genma looked angrily at Ranma.

"Where the hell were you at boy? You let your fiancé…you let something bad happen to her?" Ranma looked down at his hands, he couldn't argue back because his dad was right.

"Do not blame him, it was my choice. Besides I am fine now right? I'm here." Ranma glanced up at Akane and gave her a small smile. Nabiki turned her attention to the white dog sitting obediently by Akane.

"Alright then who is that dog?" Akane glanced over at WhiteShadow, she saw the wolf, while the others saw a good sized dog. It shocked her how well the glamour worked; they had no idea about Sakura on her head either.

"This is WhiteShadow, he was Ken-chan's dog. He has taken a liking to me and he will be staying with me. Don't worry; WhiteShadow can get his own food." Akane patted the wolf on the head as he laid his head in her lap.

"How was the funeral? Was Ken-chan's family doing alright?" Of course Kasumi was the one to ask, the caring older sister.

"It was…Ken-chan…he looked peaceful." Akane starred down at her food, trying not to cry as she remembered the boys pale, cold, face. Sensing Akane's pain everyone let it drop and continued to eat, talking about meaningless stuff. Ranma scooted closer to Akane and whispered softly so only she could hear.

"Are you doing alright Akane? You don't look too good. You look pale." Akane was shocked that he cared, that he noticed. Akane still starred at her food as she answered him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She couldn't have him notice that there was something wrong with her, he would never leave her alone then. Being a school day Akane knew he would go to school, she wouldn't be going. She wanted a day to herself. She wanted a day to get all her thoughts together. After finishing a little food Akane pushed her dishes to the middle and slowly stood.

"I will be up in my room. I'm not going to school today." She didn't wait to hear what any of them said and took off for her room. Once in her room she felt better, safer. Akane sat on her floor in silence, just listening to everyone moving about the house. She heard Nabiki and Ranma leave for school and the house became quiet. While Ranma and Nabiki were gone at school, Akane decided it would be safe enough to take a bath. Ranma had the uncanny habit to walk in on her and her sister Nabiki was nosey and could probably tell something was wrong with her.

After a hot bath Akane was feeling a little more like herself, happy that she was able to wash her hair. Stepping back into her room she found WhiteShadow waiting for her patiently. She smiled softly at him. Next she wanted to get rid of some of the clothes in closet, she didn't want to see them, she didn't want to wear them. Grabbing a pair of scissors she set to tearing up the wedding dress first. It was delicate and tore so easily. At first Akane thought she would cry, get emotional, but she didn't. she just felt numb pain as she tore her wedding dress into bits. It felt like the end of something that never happened. The end of her and Ranma. Soon she would need to do something about their engagement, but it could wait for a bit. She shoved the lace and white fabric into a trash, the pain in her heart getting bigger and bigger. Next she took out all her dresses, which was most of her wardrobe, and set to cutting them up. Once they were in the trash bags she shoved them in the back of her closet, wanting never to see them again. It didn't leave her with many clothing choices but she felt better wearing some type of pants. Next Akane decided she would have to start training, she needed to get back into shape, she needed to be able to fight back. With WhiteShadow by her side Akane left the house for a long run. It had been nearly a month since she went running or did any type of work out, so she was slightly out of shape. It didn't stop her though. Once she thought she ran enough she came back to the dojo and started to work out. She didn't stop to eat or drink. She couldn't, she had to get stronger. She broke so much wood and bricks, but she kept going. She broke more and more until her knuckles started to bleed. She ignored WhiteShadow's voice in her head. A string hand gripped her clenched fist tightly, stopping her from breaking more bricks.

"Akane! What the hell are you doing stupid?! Your hands are bleeding! You are going to hurt yourself!" Ranma's voice was angry and worried. Akane looked up into his eyes, they were glaring at her. Akane looked down and shock his hold off her.

"I'm fine. Hey can we fight?" she asked. Ranma starred at her confused.

"What is going on with you? You are acting weird. I don't fight girls, even ones as stupid and tomboyish as you." Akane chuckled humorlessly.

"If only I was so tomboyish and ugly, I wish I was." She muttered softly. Ranma still heard her and couldn't help but be completely confused. Akane tried to walk away from him, but he gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Akane, seriously what is going on? Why are you acting so weird? I know your friend died but everything will be ok. You acting crazy will not bring him back." Akane glared at him over her shoulder.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me. Leave me alone." She said coldly and brushed him off. Akane didn't bother to look back, she walked straight into her house and up to her room, WhiteShadow on her heels. She closed the door and leaned against it.

'Akane, they can help you. You should tell them. They won't hate you' WhiteShadow nudged her with his nose. Akane shook her head.

"I can't. They wouldn't understand. No one would. I need to deal with this myself." Even as she spoke Akane couldn't believe her own words. Stripping her clothes off, not caring about being naked, she crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep. Sleep would not come easily for her.


	9. A Friend

Here comes Chapter 9! So I have always loved the idea of Mousse and Akane being good friends, I honestly think they would make great friends. So I wanted to make Mousse her friend! Please enjoy and R&R! Thank you so much!

* * *

Starring around at the blood soaked dojo Akane could only tremble in the horror that laid before her. Her friends. Her family. Ranma. They are all lay strewn across her family dojo, their bodies torn to shreds. She couldn't believe it. This could not be happening. Nothing could beat them, nothing could beat Ranma. Yet his beautiful blue eyes were vacant and lifeless. Shaking her head Akane slid down the wall. Big, fat tears poured down her cheeks. Her family was dead. Her father who was always there to bring her spirits up again. Her sister Nabiki who was always looking out for the family. Her beautiful eldest sister Kasumi who was like a mother to her. How could anyone kill them? They were innocent.

"No. No. No. Please. This can't be happening. Someone please tell me this can't be real." Akane muttered looking over her friends. Mousse was half laid across Shampoo, trying to protect her even in death. Both Ukyo and Ryoga lay dead close to each other. Even Kuno and his sister Kodachi was there, the brother trying to protect his sister. Akane shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She sobbed and sobbed. She never wanted this to happen.

"You knew this would happen, silly girl. You left him. You left your master. You know he would get his revenge. Did you actually expect him to just let you go?" The Maiden's voice echoed throughout the dojo. Akane looked around but could not see her anywhere.

"Then why go after my family? My friends? Come for me! Leave them alone!" Akane yelled angrily. The Maiden laughed with a high pitch girly laugh that made Akane's skin crawl.

"The Master told you he would not let anyone stand in his way. You knew he would kill them, yet you went running right back to them. If anyone is to blame it is you. You caused their deaths, stupid human girl." The Maiden's voice was now harsh, but it struck true with Akane. She knew he would never let her go. She knew he would kill everyone to get her back. Yet she happily came back to her family, to Ranma. Akane screamed and screamed and screamed.

* * *

Akane gasped as she shot up in her bed, WhiteShadow whining loudly right next to her. She took several gulps of air and tried to stop her hands from trembling. She had been back for a week and since that first full day back she had been having this same nightmare every night. Every time they would all die and the Maiden's voice would always taunt her. Akane hated it. WhiteShadow would be by her side as she woke, ready to calm her down with his words and presence. Akane hugged the wolf tightly and breathed in his woodsy scent, finally calming down. After wards Akane started her normal routine, she got up threw on her sweats and went for a run with the wolf. Once her run was done she took a quick bath and got dressed for school. She refused to wear her uniform; it was a dress after all. So Akane decided to wear jeans, a tnak top, and a hoodie. At first everyone complained and tried to get her to change, once she pointed out that Ranma never wears his and the death glare she would give everyone; they backed off. They also didn't say a word about WhiteShadow as he joined her for every class, refusing to leave her side. She ate a silent breakfast with her family, who were too scared to say anything to her and walked to school with her sister and Ranma.

* * *

School was so boring and useless to Akane. She would rather be home training in the dojo than sitting in a classroom learning useless things. For once she actually agreed with Ranma on how useless school is. Plus she was getting so tired of all the worried glances Ranma would send her, it hurt her, it made her feel guilty. She hated it. So over half way through the day, Akane snuck out, making sure Ranma did not see her. Walking down the streets of Nerima with WhiteShadow at her side, Akane looked for a place to relax for a little bit. Sitting on the small bridge overlooking the river Akane sighed and starred down at the water. Right before her eyes she watched as a water nymph appeared below waving to her from under the water. Next to the water nymph she watched a mermaid appear and Akane couldn't help feeling a little excited. If there was something she always wished she could see or be; it was a mermaid. They are beautiful and could swim, unlike herself. The mermaid looked like she thought they would, long fish tail a green-blue color, a naked human top, gills on the sides of her neck, her eyes a deep pure blue, and her hair so long and pitch black. Akane cracked a small smile and waved to her.

"I can't believe I got to see a mermaid. I wish I could swim with them." Akane said softly to WhiteShadow.

'Why don't you? They would love if you joined them.' His voice was soft and cool as usual.

"Cause…I can't swim." Her voice was small and had a slight embarrassed tone. WhiteShadow looked at her surprised.

'Well that doesn't mean anything, the water nymph and mermaid would be with you and they would help you. When we go visit the Otherworld again I will take you to a place where we can swim with them.' Akane couldn't believe her luck, she might finally be able to swim like a normal person. Or as normal as one gets when they have the sight. Akane couldn't stop the small grin that lifted her lips as she starred at WhiteShadow.

"Thank you WhiteShadow, what would I do without you?" She petted the wolf, a very caring, fond look in her eyes.

"Akane Tendo? What are you doing out here?" Akane turned and watched Mousse walk up to her. Mousse was Ranma's rival, friend, but Akane had always had a soft spot for him. She thought it took real guts and strength to love someone as whole-heartedly as he did. His devotion to Shampoo never wavered. Akane admired that.

"I'm skipping school. Shouldn't you be working Mousse?"

"I tried to follow Shampoo to your school, she went to give Saotome ramen, but I got left behind. I decided to kill some time." Akane nodded and starred out at the river, she patted the empty space next to her, motioning him to take a seat. After a moment of hesitation he dropped down next to her. Akane stared out as the nymph and mermaid did tricks under water.

"Skipping school doesn't sound like you. Is something the matter?" Mousse's voice had a slight hint of worry. Akane glanced at him at the corner of her eyes.

"Doesn't seem to matter too much to me anymore. Everything has changed."

"What do you mean? Since Jusendo and China?"

"No I wish that were it. A friend of mine died a week ago, he was my age. Everything has changed since then."

"Oh I'm sorry, I did not know. If you would like to talk I am here to listen." Akane fully looked at him and he looked sincere. Maybe she could tell him. Mousse has always been very trustworthy. She pointed out to where the mermaid and nymph is.

"Can you see them out there?" Mousse looked out, squinted hiss poor eyes, and looked back at her.

"See who? Am I missing something?"

"Since I was little I could see fae. I could see faeries, pixies, nymphs, and anything from the Other world. My friend could also see it. But our sight was locked away years ago and when I died a week ago in China both our sights came back. This right here is WhiteShadow, his true form is a huge wolf and he is a changling. Do you believe me?" Mousse paused looking at the white dog next to him.

'I am not a dog, stupid blind human.' An unknown voice came through his mind. Shocked he looked at the-what-he-thought-was-a-dog.

"He can speak in your mind?"

"Yes, that is how he communicates with me, at least in this form."

"Fae. They are not unheard of, especially around the Amazon village. We call them our neighbors, I have never been able to see them but I was always told to respect them. I believe you Akane Tendo, I just cannot believe you have the sight. So what happened to your friend?"

"Apparently I am special, I have a very strong sight that no one has had before. My friend was killed to lure me back to the Otherworld. I was caught and held by the …Prince of Shadows. I have been gone for about a month." Mousse's eyes widened.

"That can't be, Saotome would have definitely come and asked us for help. We would have heard of that. The timing doesn't match either."

"Time goes a lot faster in the Otherworld, while I was away here for two days, I was there for a month. The Prince of Shadows…held me there for most of the time."

"I had no idea about the time jump. What happened? What did he do to you?" Akane's eyes flashed darkly and Mousse could clearly see the horror and pain hiding there.

"He…just held me there. WhiteShadow here came to my rescue and brought me to the Seelie court, the good fae court. The Prince was the head of the bad fae, the Unseelie court. They want to keep me safe so WhiteShadow here will be with me for awhile. They brought me back home. You know I haven't told anyone this, you are the first one."

"Does that mean you are in danger now? Are they still after you?"

"Probably, I haven't seen anyone from the Unseelie court. But I know he won't let me go this easily, he will never let me go."

"You trusted me to tell me. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help! I think Cologne might have some books on fae at the café, I will check. Isn't there anything that fae are weak against?" Akane actually had no idea.

'Pure iron. We are weak against pure iron.' WhiteShadow's voice came across their heads. Mousse suddenly started pulling all sorts of stuff out of his sleeves, some that made Akane giggle. Then he handed her a long dagger.

"Here use this, have this. This is a pure iron dagger I picked up in China, hopefully it will be of some use to you." Akane held the dagger close to her chest, happy to have some type of weapon to defend herself with.

"Thank you Mousse. If it isn't too much trouble would you be willing to come over to my dojo tonight with the books and help me train? I want, no need, to get stronger, but Ranma won't help because I am a girl. Please, I can't let the Prince have me again." Akane begged bowing her head to him.

"Of course. No problem, I would be more than happy to help you Akane. We are friends aren't we?" For the first time since her friend died Akane didn't feel alone, she felt a full smile bloom on her lips.

"Thank you so much Mousse! I owe you big time! Of course we are friends."

"All I ask is that you tell me what the fae look like. I have always been curious." Akane laughed softly and started to describe what the nymph and mermaid look like.

* * *

Later that night Akane sat at the table drinking tea with everyone, waiting for Mousse to show up. It was silent, like usual, and everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Akane-chan, won't you please tell us what is wrong? You are so different now." Kasumi said softly. Akane set her glass down.

"Nothing is wrong. I am waiting for my friend to arrive."

"A friend? Who is coming over?" Soun asked. There was a knock on the door. Akane got up and went to answer the door. Mousse was standing there with several books in his hands. She stepped aside and allowed him in.

"Thank you for coming. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. Shall we get started?" Akane nodded and led him to the living room where her family looked at them in shock.

"Mousse! What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma yelled standing up.

"I invited him. Mousse is going to help me with something. We will be in the dojo." Akane walked away from them, Mousse bowed to them and followed her. They settled down and started flipping through the books, most of which were Chinese but had Japanese translations in the back. They found some good information, but most was what to do to stay out of the fae's way and not have their wrath upon them. Finally Mousse started teaching her how to use the dagger he gave her correctly. He corrected her hold and stance, showed her the right way to thrust and stab. Stopping suddenly Akane whipped her head towards the doors and found her family and Ranma starring at them.

"Why are you spying on us? Come in watch if you want. You are acting like I am doing something bad." They all came in looking slightly guilty, except Ranma.

"Well when you invite someone other guy over this late, you can't blame us for being curious, little sister." Nabiki's voice was cold but Akane rolled her eyes ignoring her voice.

"Mousse and I are friends. Why am I not allowed to invite a friend over? From now on get used to it, Mousse will be coming over to help me train."

"Why did you ask him! Why didn't you ask me?" Ranma said angrily.

"Because you would have told me no. You don't fight girls, you don't believe in my training. I am serious about it, so I asked Mousse for help."

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you being so uncute?!" Ranma yelled angrily. Akane chuckled humorlessly.

"Get used to it Ranma. This is how I am. I only wish I really was uncute and ugly." She muttered angrily. Mousse could see she was holding back, something bigger and worse happened to her. But she wouldn't tell.

"Akane-san. Shall we continue?" Mousse was desperate to get her attention away from Ranma, to get her to focus on something more productive. Akane turned to him, her eyes screaming in pain and nodded. Mousse knew her had to figure out what really happened to her, what this Prince did to her. He also knew that he had to tell her family what happened, cause she never would.


	10. Living Nightmare

Hey guys back for chapter 10! This chapter gets a little rough so this is your warning! Dee-Dee Zednem what happened to your account?! I hope it starts working again and as always thank you for the review! Please enjoy and R&R! This chapter contains rape.

* * *

Akane shot up in her bed, panting and sweating. These dreams…they never seemed to stop. No matter how tired she was, how deeply she fell asleep, they still haunted her nights. If reminded her that she could never get away from the fae world, never get away from his memory. WhiteShadow pressed his wet nose to her cheek and Akane visibly relaxed. As normal he was awake and ready to comfort her, she was so thankful for him. Of course he isn't the only one she can count on, the other fae come and see her, like little Sakura. Mousse was also very good company; he always believed her and would listen to her intently. Akane honestly wasn't sure what she would have done if Mousse had rejected her that day, she knew she would have crumbled. But he didn't, he believed her and was more than willing to help her. With his guidance she was getting good with her dagger, she was getting stronger and faster. The two of them had even gone out looking for more weapons, she wanted a slightly longer dagger, but coming across one made of pure iron was hard. Nevertheless Mousse was there to help guide her and show her what to do. Ranma was there too, every night she and Mousse met in the dojo to train, he was there watching. He had stopped calling her names and slow and stupid while she trained after the first couple nights, it didn't make her angry and she paid no attention to him. Instead he was…helpful sometimes. Him and Mousse would talk about easier ways for her to move with the weapon, what would be better for her in a battle, as she couldn't use the same tactics as the two of them. That first night he put in his helpful opinion, Akane had been so shocked she had stopped and starred at him. When he caught her stare he blushed brightly and looked away, scoffing about how she can follow his opinion or not he didn't care. For the first time since being taken Akane couldn't stop the bright smile that lifted her lips. She thanked him and did the move just as he said. His features were a cross between embarrassment and being proud, after that he made up some stupid excuse and ran away. But it continued, he kept coming and helping her along with Mousse. It was almost a miracle that the other fiancés didn't show up that much and never showed up while she was training. Gripping the wolf's fur tightly she threw him a small smirk.

"You ready to go for a run?" she asked. She had slept later than normal, but it wasn't a school day so she didn't particularly care.

'Yes let us go. I feel like I am gaining weight with that food your sister insists I eat.' His voice grumbled angrily, but she could tell he was happy. Kasumi just loved him to death and spoiled him rotten. Akane threw on her sweats and out the door the two went without a word to her family. Running helped her wake up and helped get her blood pumping. She has always loved running, it made her feel free. Once she got home she took a quick bath and settled down at the table for some food. It was a peaceful morning that started to turn into a lazy afternoon as they all lazed around the TV.

"Akane-chan. Ranma-kun. Would the two of you mind going to do a little shopping for me? I would be very grateful." Kasumi's smile made Akane's heart melt, it made her momentarily forget her fears.

"Of course Nee-chan."

"No problem Kasumi-chan." The two teens left the house with the long grocery list. WhiteShadow trotted right by Akane's side, which started to annoy Ranma.

"Hey Akane. Why does that dog follow you everywhere? Can't he stay at home? We are just going shopping." Ranma asked from atop the fence, glaring at the wolf.

"He is my proctor Ranma. Wherever I go, he goes. Get used to it."

"Protector? What the hell. If anyone if gonna protect you it'll be me." Ranma grumbled under his breath as he looked away from her. Akane rolled her eyes. White Shadow suddenly looked on full alert, looking far away into a small wooded area. Akane looked at him and then looked at the wooded area.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

'I am sensing something. I am going to check it out. Stay close to the human boy. I will be right back.' Then WhiteShadow was darting away quickly. Akane starred after him, a bad feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach. Ranma landed silently beside.

"Some guard, he is running away. Probably saw a squirrel or something. Come on." Akane almost laughed out loud at the image of WhiteShadow chasing the furry animal. Akane continued to follow Ranma into downtown Nerima.

"Ranma-honey!" Ukyo's voice came across clear and lively. Akane almost sighed out loud.

"Ucchan! Hey, whats up?" Ranma turned to his childhood friend giving her his full attention. Akane looked politely at Ukyo, she liked the girl, sometimes, but right now she is in the way of their mission. Not to mention once she showed up, the others were bound to be attracted and follow.

"Damn it! Where the hell am I? How do I get to the Tendo Dojo?!" an angry male voice they all recognized shouted from behind them.

"Ryoga. Hey we are right behind you." Akane said. Ryoga turned to them, blushing, he laughed loudly.

"I knew that! How are you doing Akane-san?" Ryoga was always very polite if not a little strange. Ranma butted between them.

"Yeah pig-boy, how are you?" Ranma's voice was teasing, but it made Ryoga see red. Before Ryoga could charge a bicycle landed on top the pigtailed martial artist.

"Nihao Airen! We go on date yes?" Shampoo's voice was overly sweet and annoying as usual. Her arrival would have annoyed Akane if she didn't know that meant Mousse would be shortly behind her.

"Get off of him you Amazon bimbo! Ranchan is hanging with me today!" Akane sighed and leaned away from the arguing girls. Mousse came up to her side.

"Akane-san. How are you doing today?"

"I am good, Mousse how are you? Any luck finding someone to make me a tanto or something?"

"Yes. I have someone working on it right now, it should be finished here is a couple days. Then we will start your training with that." Akane grinned at him, excited that she was finally getting another weapon.

"Mousse is training you Akane-san?" Ryoga asked. Akane nodded.

"Duck boy go over to Tendo dojo and train violent tomboy every night. They be getting too close." Shampoo's voice sounded slightly jealous yet happy.

"I'm there the whole time! Nothing is going on between Akane and Mousse!" Ranma yelled. This started an argument between everyone, Akane just stepped back and stayed out of it. Looking around Akane felt cold chills go down her spine. She watched as a ways away an excruciatingly handsome man stepped into her line of view. Akane's breath hitched, her eyes widened in shock and fright. She knew that body, she knew that face, and she knew that hair. She knew those eyes. Those eyes! Akane felt herself getting sucked inside her head.

Their blood was everywhere. It splattered the walls, the ceiling; there are puddles of it on the floor. The iron smell filled her nose, chocking her. Her eyes watered. It was just like her dream, yet this was real. She could smell the blood. Feel the warmth from their blood as it soaked her socked feet. She could still hear their screams ringing in her head. This was real. This happened. Her friends lay slaughtered across the dojo floor. Her older sisters slashed and stabbed multiple times, mutilating their pure bodies. Her father, her brave father, slain in front of them, head clean off his shoulders. Akane swallowed the vomit that made its way up her throat. She turned to Ranma, her sweet, awkward, strong Ranma. He is pinned to the dojo wall, a slash across his throat, pinned by the sword through his gut. Akane chocked back the tears, she couldn't cry, this couldn't be real. He would never die like this, her brave love would never be hung like an animal to die. His dark, smooth, voice filled the dojo.

"I told you I would kill everyone. They want to keep you away from me. That's not going to happen. We are meant to be together." Turning around Akane found the Prince of Shadows standing behind her. Blood soaked his clothes; blood streaked his face and painted his hands red. A beautiful, terrifying, smile lit his face. Akane shook her head.

"No. No. I don't want this. I don't want you! You...you raped me! You put me under a faery spell so I couldn't resist you! Why are you doing this?" Akane yelled angrily, trembling in fear.

"I knew you were the one to be my Queen when I saw you so many years ago. You are the only one I want. Your beauty, your power. I only want you."

"I won't be yours! I would rather kill myself! I will never go to you willingly! My heart has already been given away a long time ago!" The smile faded from his face. He now looked twisted, dark, and psychotic.

"What do you think you can do? You are a mere human. You cannot resist me. I told you I will not let anyone or anything stand in our way. I was so very nice to you before, but now that you ran away from me, you need to be punished. You will not find me loving and sweet. The time for that is over." His voice sounded so cruel and so unforgiving, Akane felt her heart stop in fear. She turned to flee, to run away from this nightmare. She fell down hard, slipping on all the blood. Their blood soaked her clothes, stained her face and hair, Akane starred down at it in horror and disgust. A hard, strong hand gripped her long hair, pulling it back in a sharp yank. Akane grunted in pain, tear flowing freely. She felt his cold hands ripping and tearing at her clothes, not caring that it hurt her as he forcefully ripped them from her body. Akane shivered, feeling the warm blood coat her naked skin. She wanted to throw up, the smell was making her dizzy. The Prince kept hold of her hair tightly as he took her from behind, no longer was he the gentle, sweet, loving fae. He was rough. He slammed into her, over and over, laughing madly. Akane screamed in pain, in fear as he took her there surrounded by her dead friends, family, and love. He made her bleed. He hurt her. Akane's screams slowed down to low moan-filled cries and whimpers of pain. Once he was done he threw her to the floor. Akane curled up into herself, shaking and crying.

"This is what I will do. You think this is pain; this is only a fraction of what you will feel and see. I will make you watch as I kill them all slowly. You will come back to me, even if I have to come get you, but if I do I will drag you back as a beaten, broken, raped princess. Take heed to my warning Akane." His voice faded out and he faded away. Akane still lay curled up, sobbing uncontrollably.

Akane blinked slowly, coming back to herself. Her body trembled badly. She raised her hands to stop the vomit, but it spewed out between her fingers. Coughing she looked around wildly, looking for him. Akane fell to the ground, ignoring everyone's questions and stares. Akane squeezed her eyes shut, tears pouring down her cheeks as she started screaming. A heartbreakingly terrified scream erupted from her.

"Akane whats wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Ranma asked worriedly as he tried to touch her. Her cries only got louder and she shied away from him.

"Akane, hun, what happened?" Ukyo asked softly, soothingly. Akane just continued to scream. Cologne walked over to them, wondering what the noise was. Akane took big gulps of air.

"W-WhiteShadow! WhiteShadow!" she screamed crying. It wasn't even a moment later when the huge wolf appeared without his glamour, growling loudly. They all screamed, wondering where the wolf came from. WhiteShadow stood on all fours, hair standing up on ends, as he glared where the Prince once stood. The wolf gripped Akane's arm in his huge jaw and literally threw her on his back. He took off with the crying girl on his back, everyone else following closely. The wolf quickly made it to the dojo, lying down next to the sobbing girl, her cries echoing through the dojo. Her friends and family appeared in the dojo, confused by the wolf and what happened with Akane.

"Akane-chan. What is wrong? What happened?" Soun asked worriedly. Mousse looked at the wolf.

"Did…Did Akane-san see someone from the Otherworld? Did she see…him?" he asked softly. Mousse is no idiot, he knew something had happened to her, just wasn't sure what happened. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? What is going on with that dog? What is going on with Akane?" Ranma yelled angrily. Everyone turned their attention to the wolf and watched as he morphed into a man. WhiteShadow knelt on his hands and knees above Akane's body, like he is protecting her, growling.

"Shut up stupid human boy! Can you not see she is in pain!" he growled angrily. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"You…you are a human. How did you transform without water?" Nabiki asked shocked. He snorted.

"I am not human, I am fae. I am a changling. My true form is a wolf. My glamour easily hid my form from your eyes. Stupid foolish humans." He hissed angrily. Akane's cries started to slow down.

"You have been sleeping with her. Bathing with her! Does she know what you are?" Ranma asked angrily.

"Of course she does. Akane sees right through my glamour, she has been able to see the fae since she was a child. I am her protector; there is nothing sexual between us. Calm yourself, child. There are more pressing matters here." Ranma turned red with anger.

"So did Akane-san see him?" Mousse pressed his question.

"Yes, I could smell him. He won't sit back much longer." WhiteShadow growled angrily.

"Would somebody tell us what the hell is going on?" Ryoga asked. WhiteShadow was about to bite his head off, when Akane's small, trembling hand touched his arm. She sat up with his help and starred down at her hands. Her eyes are red and puffy, her face red and tear streaked. Her body shivered. When she spoke her voice was small and trembled. She looked utterly defeated and wore out.

"I have something to tell you everyone, something happened when Ken-chan died. I need to tell you the truth."


	11. The Truth

Here is chapter 11! Thanks again for the reviews! Here is where her family and friends finally know the truth! Please enjoy!

* * *

Akane starred down at her hands in her lap, her heart beating wildly. She honestly did not want to tell them the truth; she didn't want them to know. But she knew they had a right to know, their lives were in danger. The Prince will come and he will kill everyone to get to her. What he showed her would become a reality. She couldn't have that; she would never let her loved ones die like that. Taking several deep breaths Akane tried to calm down. She was scared, so scared she wanted to die. How she wished she never got the sight back. How she wished she could never see the fae. Her body trembled and she clenched her fists tightly. WhiteShadow was warm next to her, soothing as he gripped her hand tightly. Akane looked up into his green eyes, they showed nothing but love and acceptance, she loved this wolf more than ever. Akane was even more surprised when Mousse came and sat on her other side, he looked at her with calm, knowing eyes.

"It'll be ok Akane-san. They will not judge you and will listen to your whole story. You can start from wherever you want too." His voice was calm and his presence gave her the push she needed to tell her story. Akane looked up at them with sad, defeated eyes.

"Otou-san. Onee-chans. Do you remember when I was little, how me and Ken-chan played in the forests all the time? How we said we could see faeries?" she asked softly.

"Yes. The two of you would always go around with your faerie friends, playing make believe." Kasumi said softly. Akane shook her head.

"It was real. Both Ken-chan and myself, we can see fae. When we were little we played with all the fae and they brought us to the Otherworld, their realm. We met so many fae, good ones, bad ones, in the end the Queen of the Faeries and the Summer King decided to seal our sight away, it was far too dangerous for me to be having the sight as powerful as mine. After that day we both could no longer see fae. Then just a couple weeks ago, I died. I died but I came back. My sight started to restore very slowly. The night Ken-chan died I had a dream about him, some fae had killed him. Then I woke up and found out he really was dead. He also seemed to have gotten his sight back when I died and came back. His death was something unusual, it wasn't normal, I knew it, I could feel it. Ken-chan was killed because a fae killed him." Tears built up in Akane's eyes, it hurt so much to talk about Ken-chan.

"You can see fae? Not many people can see them, even when their glamour are up and when they are hiding." Cologne looked slightly impressed. Akane nodded.

"While at Ken-chan's place a small fae showed up and told me he knew what happened to Ken-chan. He was going to take me to his Master who could tell me everything. So I followed him to where Ken-chan and I would always play. There he was waiting for me, the most beautiful, hauntingly gorgeous fae I had ever seen. The Prince of Shadows is his name. One look was all it took for me to fall under his spell, one fucking look into his eyes." Akane gritted her teeth angrily, glaring at the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" Ukyo asked.

"Most fae can easily manipulate humans, you are so simple, so stupid. It is only too easy for us to put you under our spell. We can do anything to you and you will happily let us with not a word of complaint. No one can resist, not even your honored elder there." WhiteShadow nodded his head to Cologne. Everyone looked around uncomfortable.

"The Prince brought me to his castle. With just a wave of his hand he grew my hair out, he changed me into a dress, he made me…beautiful. He showed me his kingdom, the UnSeelie court, the UnSeelie fae. He…He kept me there for three weeks, teaching me all sorts of things. After all I was to become the Queen of the UnSeelie court."

"Wait. Wait. Hold on. You said three weeks. You have not been gone for three weeks. What is going on?" Nabiki asked confused.

"Time runs differently there, it runs faster. While I was gone here for two nights, I was there for over three weeks." Everyone starred at her in horror.

"What? That can't be. No way! What did you do there for three weeks? Why didn't you fight him?" Ranma asked angrily. Akane glared at him.

"I couldn't fight him! I was under his spell! He just…he just…" Akane trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to tell them what happened. What she did. Akane suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder, and breasts pressing against her back. WhiteShadow changed back to his wolf form growling at the newcomer.

"My. My. So this is what you have been up too? How is my silly little human girl doing? Did you miss me?" Epona's Daughter's voice purred in her ear. Akane gritted her teeth.

"What do you want Maiden? Why have you come here? Do you not torture me enough in my dreams?" Akane's voice was harsh and cold. Everyone looked around wondering who she is talking to or about. Akane could just picture the pout forming on her lips.

"I missed you. That's why I have come to visit you. Plus my Master told me too, you did just see him right? Master said you would want to come back to us, so I came to fetch you." The beautiful naked fae walked out from behind her, twirling in the middle of the dojo.

"Leave right now Maiden, before I get angry."

"Who you talking too?" Shampoo asked angrily. The Maiden grinned and snapped her fingers. Everyone gasped as a strange beautiful, naked, woman appeared in the middle of the dojo, she definitely did not look human, everything about her screamed fae.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to them, silly girl?" the Maiden asked with a grin.

"No. Leave now."

"Come now, you are being so mean! I even helped you escape from the Prince, this is the thanks I get? I am Epona's Wild Daughter, you may call me The Maiden. Oh how bout I finish the story where Akane left off! After all I was there in the castle, I am part of the UnSeelie court. That is alright isn't it love?" the Maiden threw a wild grin at Akane, who starred at her horrified.

"No! Maiden I…" Akane was cut off as the Maiden glared at her and Akane's voice just stopped.

"Now where were we? Oh yes! What would the King and Queen do in their castle…in their bedroom? Of course they would have sex! The two of them would go at it all the time, sometimes stay in bed for days. Now the silly human girl wasn't all there in the head, but it never stopped them. She would happily throw herself to him, strip naked for him, give herself to him. Did you know she has scars on her body from their fucking? From his nails? I thought for sure she would be shy, but she was just as wild as he is." Akane looked devastated as the Maiden kept going on. Everyone paled and starred in shock and horror as they found what happened. Ranma looked heartbroken. WhiteShadow growled angrily, snapping his jaw.

"Shut up. Shut up. Don't you talk about my sister like that you bitch." Nabiki hissed angrily, her glare only making the Maiden giggle in delight.

"You act like she was raped, I guess in a way she was. A raped, beaten, princess. She totally wanted it though, on that last day, we were all having breakfast when the silly girl started to kiss him. He dismissed us and took her right there on the table. She happily spread those legs wide open for him. God they were so wild. I may have helped her escape, mostly due to the fact that I wanted to see the suffering face she is making right now, but my Master wishes for his Queen to be back by his side. Soon she will be back in the castle, fucking him every day and every night." Her voice sounded cold and evil. Akane trembled and starred at the floor with tear filled eyes.

"I told you to shut up you stupid bitch! I'll kill you if you keep talking about her that way!" Nabiki screamed lunging at the fae, Soun and Kasumi held her back. The Maiden giggled wildly.

"Don't you wonder why she has decided to keep her hair long? If she hated him that much, if he had raped her, then she would have wanted to get rid of her long hair. Yet here she is with her precious long hair that the Prince loves." Something snapped in Akane, she reached over and pulled a weapon from Mousse's sleeve. Standing up she glared at the Maiden and cut her long hair to just above her shoulders.

"Here! Take it! I don't want it! Take it back to the Prince! I was scared! He scares me more than anything in the world! I knew he wouldn't let me go but I still came back! I was scared he was going to be really angry at me if I cut my hair! But I don't care anymore! He raped me! And when he comes for me he will do it again! I am done being scared! I am done with everything!" Akane screamed angrily, she threw her big chunk of hair at the Maiden, the dark blue tresses falling to the dojo floor. Akane huffed, glaring at the female fae. Suddenly the room was filled with an ancient power that made everyone tremble.

"You dare come to our daughter's home and cause her trouble. You dare show your face to our daughter. You know of the consequences you will face at our hands, Epona's Wild Daughter." Keenan stepped up next to Akane, his heat radiating off his body. Titania appeared on the other side of Akane, her beauty radiating above everyone else. They both glared heatedly at the Maiden.

"Oh my. Looks like my fun has been ruined. Remember our talk Queen; the Prince will not give you up." She disappeared in a blink. Akane turned her attention to the King and Queen of the Seelie court.

"Summer King. Queen of all Faeries. Why did you come here? You do not like the human world right?"

"My sweet girl, nothing will keep us away from you when you are in danger. We will always come running." Titania smiled sweetly at her. The beautiful fae pulled Akane into her arms and Akane melted. She couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks, sobbing Akane gripped the beautiful fae tightly. Titania held her tightly.

"They think we will just let our daughter go back to him? To that bastard? I will never allow it." Kennan hissed angrily. Mousse scrambled back over to the others who just starred at the new fae in awe.

"What is going on with my daughter? She is my daughter. What happened to her?" Soun asked angrily. Kennan turned his full attention to the humans.

"I am the Summer King Kennan and this is Titania, Queen of all Faeries. We sent WhiteShadow to rescue our daughter from the Prince of Shadows. Our daughter is under our care and we will protect her. Anyone and everyone with a strong sight and ability to pass into our realm is our child. Akane is our very special girl."

"That…that Prince. What did he do to Akane-san?" Ryoga asked softly. Keenan looked angry as he replied.

"That bastard Prince tricked Akane into coming with him, seduced her, put her under his spell. In his own sick and twisted way, he loves her. He raped her, as Akane could not give her consent. What the Maiden told you was true, he kept her close and he raped her."

"Why she no fight back! Amazon, strong woman, rather die than be raped!" Shampoo yelled angrily, she disliked Akane but no woman deserved that. Titania passed Akane to Kennan and walked right up to the young Amazon.

"Look at me little one." Her voice was so inviting that Shampoo couldn't help but look into her eyes. Titania smiled. "Now get down on all fours and lick my foot." Her demand made everyone stare in shock. Shampoo immediately dropped down and licked the fae's foot. Titania grinned and broke the connection between them. Shampoo turned red and stood up, looking murderous.

"Tell me little foolish one, could you fight my hold on you? No you could not, you didn't even hesitate." Shampoo wiped out her bonbouris' in anger.

"You make fun of Amazon! Shampoo kill!" she screamed in anger. Cologne whacked her granddaughter hard, making her kneel.

"Be quiet you stupid girl. This is the Queen of Faeries before you. She can do things you and I could only imagine!" Cologne turned her attention to the Queen of Fae and bowed deeply. "Please forgive my foolish granddaughter, Queen, she is just young and stupid."

"Hmmm. I will this time, only because you are my daughter's friends, next time I will make you into my slave." Titania walked back over to Akane, who was pulling herself together. Akane starred shamefully at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I was scared to tell you, I didn't want you to hate me. To think I'm disgusting. I already think those things about myself, but if you said those things…it would kill me. I'm sorry." Akane waited for them to say something, tell her that it's all her fault. She felt a gentle hand pull her away from the fae's into a warm chest. Kasumi held her sister tightly as NAbiki and Soun joined.

"You are my sister Akane-chan, my precious sister whom I love more than anything. It doesn't matter what happened, you will always be my baby sister." Her voice was soft and sounded just as a mother's would.

"It's not your fault. They all said it, it is his fault. He did this to you. He hurt you. It's not your fault." Nabiki said, her voice thick with emotion.

"You're my baby girl. Nothing will change that." Soun cried. Akane smiled softly and hugged her family tightly. Once they let her go Akane turned her attention to her fiancé who had been really quiet.

"Ranma I had planned to cancel our engagement here soon, but now that everything is out in the open, lets cancel it now." Akane smiled sadly at him. Ranma starred at her shocked.

"No." he said shaking his head. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean no?" Akane asked.

"No. You're MY fiancé! You're mine! I don't care what happened! I didn't fight so hard at Jusenkyou to get you back just to lose you to…to some bastard! I won't let you go! Never!" he yelled, his face was red but he didn't seem to care that everyone's attention was on him. Akane blushed brightly.

"You…you can't mean that. You don't know what you're saying." Akane shook her head.

"I do know what I am saying tomboy! I refuse to let you go! You are my fiancé, you are going to marry me!" he yelled. Akane's body trembled and she couldn't look away from Ranma's beautiful, fiery eyes.

"Sorry to have to cut in, but there are some things we need to talk about daughter." Keenan said softly. Everyone turned their attention back to the Summer King, two of them blushing brightly.


End file.
